This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Andrographis paniculata (burm.f) Nees (Acanthaceae) is known as Chuanxinlian in China, also known as Chunlianqiuliu, Jinxiangcao, Yijianxi, Zhanshecao, Kucao, Ganlanlian, etc. It is native to India and is also widely cultivated in areas such as Guangdong and Fujian in China. As a common traditional Chinese medicine, Andrographis paniculata has clearing heat, cooling blood, detumescence and other effects, and is clinically used for the treatment of upper respiratory tract infection and other diseases. Its main active ingredient is a group of lactone compounds known as total lactone of andrographis paniculata, among which andrographolide and dehydroandrographolide (14-deoxyl-11,12-didehydro-andrographolide) are the monomer components with the highest content in total lactone of Andrographis paniculata. 
Andrographolide is an effective ingredient extracted from Andrographis paniculata. Its monomer purity is high, and its product quality and pharmacological effects are more advantageous than Andrographis paniculata. The disadvantage is that andrographolide is a diterpene lactone compound which is hardly soluble in water and is usually only administered orally.
Aiming at the clinical needs of acute viral infections, the prevailing approach is to introduce different hydrophilic groups in its structure to enhance its water solubility to prepare injections to improve efficacy. At present, the main products of andrographolide derivatives are Chuanhuning, Yanhuning and Xiyanping, and have been widely used in clinical treatment of respiratory infections, pneumonia and other diseases, but their adverse reactions occur from time to time.